


To the Market

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: John is down and out with seasonal allergies.Sherlock is in charge of Rosie and he’s in the middle of a huge case.  Molly shows up at the lab, where Sherlock sits drumming his fingers methodically on the table while peering into the microscope.  Rosie sits on the stool next to him, staring intently at Sherlock, hands steepled under her chin.





	To the Market

**Author's Note:**

> 221B Autumn Challenge  
Prompt: jumper/sweater

Molly enters the lab quietly. She’s greeted by a cold stare from Sherlock, and a hopeful look from Rosie.  
“Mols!” Rosie jumps down and runs to Molly.  
“What are you two doing?” “Poppa says he has exciting work to do. But he just keeps sitting there and looking into that, that...”  
“Microscope”, Molly adds.  
“Yes, that!” An eye roll from Rosie, and Molly giggles as she calls her ‘little Sherlock’.  
“Come with me to the market, Rosie. We’ll make our own excitement.”  
“May I, Poppa? Pleeeaassse?!”  
Sherlock nods, and Molly and Rosie head out hand in hand.

Later, Baker Street

“Daddy! Poppa! Look!!!!”  
Rosie runs toward John. Before she can jump onto his chest where he lies on the couch, Sherlock catches her. Rosie squeals.  
“What do you have there, little Rosie?”  
Molly grins. Rosie presents Sherlock with a navy jumper, an otter embroidered on the front, then hands a red one with a hedgehog on it to John.  
Sherlock and John are speechless for a moment, but Rosie doesn’t skip a beat.  
“Mols said Daddy needed something to cheer him up, and I chose these! You can wear them together.”  
Sherlock and John grin at Molly, knowing full well she had her place in this escapade.  
Molly throws up her hands, laughing.  
“I swear, she begged me! Begged and begged!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my little fic.


End file.
